Naruto and the 4 Curses of Destruction
by ALostBlueIdiot
Summary: After Naruto's initial encounter with Orochimaru at the Forest of Death. Dreams revolving around a red haired youth and blonde who looks like his Sexy no Jutsu self have been appearing as he slept. Naruto being paired with Hinata & Hanabi or Harem. On Hold until I get at least 2 constructive criticism to improve my grammar &/or story telling so please give me those and I'll update.
1. Chapter 1 Blonde Daughter

Naruto and the 4 Curses of Destruction

Summary: After Naruto's initial encounter with Orochimaru at the Forest of Death, and having the seal placed on him, dreams revolving around a red haired youth and blonde who looks like his Sexy no Jutsu counterpart have appeared as he slept. What do these dreams mean? Naruto X Hinata X Hanabi or Naruto Harem

Alostblueidiot: As I am not sure yet if I can do a triangle or harem fic. For a singular pairing, you can check my Azure Dreams fic. You are welcome though to give me your opinions and if harem, who you wish to be included. Although with my current level, the triangle is what I might be more than able to pull off. Except cannon confirmed pairings like say Asuma and Kurenai. Others couples would be Lee and Tenten with Neji and the girl I will introduce here that is half OC and half cannon due to her appearances in the Manga and Anime. Oh yeah, for those interested in my youtube channel. I will put the link below.

channel/UC7VDKc7zngQXZljTLbbtiGA

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto as well as others I point out, otherwise this would be shown as an arc of the anime and Manga, but if it does then the future story would have to change so I obviously do not claim anything of this Fishcake Anime and Manga.

AN cont: Since I'm just beginning once more after a long time, if anyone wishes to be my beta then please tell me via pm, review, e-mail, etc. I won't be accepting any in this story though, as I'll be using this to try and get my grammar better. If you have advises on how I can improve the story and/or my grammar then you can do so by PMing me or saying so in your review as Constructive Criticism is Very Welcome. I'm also not familiar with the poll function here so if anyone would be kind enough to give me a step by step instruction on it then I would be very much thankful, as I believe I will need it to decide if I should leave this as a triangle or harem. Rating will be M like I said before to be safe, and will be in Naruto Neji, Lee and Naruko like I said before but might change later once I finalize where I would be bring this story to though I hopeful do ok as this is only my input with Gray Naruto and Black Sasuke. Anyway, I believe none of you are here to read my ramblings so on with the story.

Chapter 1 Blonde Daughter

"It is time!" stated a 15 year old male with red hair who was also sporting a grey mask covering everything from his nose down with familiar goggles placed firmly on his pair of orange eyes much like the Hyuugas with veins surrounding it as a momentary wind played with his short crimson hair, as the cloth on his mouth moved giving proof of him being the one who spoke. He wore a gray fishnet shirt with a white long, loose sleeved shirt on top of it and long black pants which hid the white shinobi sandals he wore on his feet.

Sporting a black sheath slung diagonally on his back with seven small, and long skeletal fingers from around it holding down the nine curve blade cross guard in place which swirled around the long hilt, that can be held by both hands, like a spiral with the place as the point where the hilt and cross guard met is dipping down going inside the scabbard which becomes wider from the point where the handle jutted out of the sheath to where the two are connected. The very end of the hilt was pointed and is sharp enough that if anyone presses their palm down it would easily open a wound and make the person's hand bleed.

"I see… farewell for a while then father." A blonde female at the age of 15 as well stated her face also had on the same mask as the male before though hers was yellow as the momentary wind from before changed its direction and passed one of her 2 ponytails as her long blonde hair draped over her elegant shoulder which shook as a tear escaped from both pair of her cerulean eyes.

"Then, as we planned, please do so until the time I came here, and transport me to the forest." Stated the red head making her look down before slowly nodding as more tears fell while she placed both hands on the red head's temple.

"Fuin Jutsu Jikan Kaiki (Sealing Technique Time Regression) ." stated the blonde before a bright light blinded the area.

4 Curses

"GAH!" shouted a male with spiky blonde hair sweat covering his entire body as he shot up to a sitting position on his bed panting heavily for a minute before looking around quickly then giving out a long sigh.

"One of those dreams again." He told himself as he got up from his damp bed.

"Wait, whys my bed damp?" he asked himself as he turned back towards his bed to see the sheets covering the part he lied on before to be wet making him sigh once more.

"My Landlady is going to kill me for that." He stated before his face turned grim as he recalled that she did try killing him in his room for what she said was vengeance for him killing both her mother and father with a rusted kunai.

It was due to her weak body which was the reason she could not follow the same career as her parents that were Shinobis that he was able to evade her initial surprise attack as well as the few strikes that came until his would be protectors came from open door, walking in slowly over the panting Landlady and slowly restraining her. They then hauled her out with the same pace while she screamed the usual words associated with him such as Demon, etc. while at the same time yelling "Murderer" and the likes.

In fact it was right after that that his memory skipped to him going to the Hokage Office for the summons the Hokage gave him to get his input on that assassination attempt on him. Once He met the secretary she quickly began looking around fearfully as he told her why he was there which got her to suddenly stand up, no, more like jumped up from the chair she was sitting on and dashing away before he could question her.

Seconds later, the Old Hokage came asking him to follow him in his office and in there began questioning on the assassination attempt minutes before, nodding after hearing my side as he slowly stood up and told me that I could go now, which was what I was planning too do before a thought came to my mind.

"By the way Hokage-sama, where is my Landlady now?" Naruto asked making him look at him in surprise as he raised an eyebrow at the sudden respectful address the blond was giving him before deciding that the reason must be the blond finally growing up.

"In prison like all criminals are why? She is currently being questioned by Ibiki as we speak" stated the Hokage looking at the blonde curiously.

"Please release her since I was not harmed with her attempt anyway." Naruto replied making the Hokage contemplate this for a while before nodding.

"Alright, I'll go right now and secure her release from Ibiki, you should go back home and rest after all, there are fewer days left until the Finals of the Chuunin Exams begins." stated the Hokage before leaving the blonde with his thoughts.

'Why did I ask him suddenly to release her? Is it because she was honest with me unlike Jiji who is obviously keeping many things a secret from me? Well whatever it is, I should follow Jiji's advice and rest up.' He stated heading towards his apartment.

4 Curses

The Blond was awaken from his trip down memory lane by a knock on the door making him get up and headed towards the door before opening it to see a female around her late twenties with two huge melons on her chest standing by the door way.

"Finally up are you, then get out, I need to clean your room before your idiot sickness spreads." stated the lady pushing him out before entering his room and closing the door making the blonde sigh as he began wondering around, whenever he was booted out of his own room by his Landlady who to his relief did not try killing him again he's usually walk around at random.

As he walked, his mind began wandering once more upon the dreams he was having of the red hared male and blonde female. His first time dreaming of them was shortly after being knocked out by Orochimaru, the dreams were pretty much the same but when he first dreamt it, was as quite brief unlike the one he dreamt of yesterday.

He looked around and found himself at the gate leading towards the Forest of Death.

"The place where it all started!" he said to no one in particular as he began circling around its perimeter as he walked

Yes it was here where he encountered the Snake Sannin as well as the beginning of him having those dreams and during his 1st dream he only saw the red haired Male face for a moment and then the 2nd him again and then her, the one who surprisingly looked just like his Sexy no Jutsu self.

Naruto stopped his stroll around as he began thinking about another peculiar meeting that happened to him, his meeting with Naru the young yellow fox.

He met her shortly after meeting the Perverted Hermit who surprisingly was the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya a day after said old man sucker punch him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Surprisingly though, it worked as his chakra control returned better than ever, so much so in fact that when the White Haired Perv told him to try summoning using his other chakra he surprisingly got it on the 1st try.

Unfortunately for the Perv, a very pissed off Boss Toad was the one he summoned who soon roared in anger the Perv's name as said male ran away and did everything he could to evade getting squashed by the giant toad while said Toad ignored the blonde's cries of outrage for the overgrown amphibian not acknowledging him as the one who summoned it as he stuck on him with his chakra on his blue sandals as well as holding on to the clothes on the animal's back for dear life. Thankfully though, with the help of a very injured Jiraya, the blond was able to convince the giant who acknowledged it begrudgingly. A day after that, he met her… No, it's more like she found him as she was sleeping on his chest that day and woke up as soon after he did.

"I was really surprised when I saw that young fox that morning, even more so when she seemed to understand what I was saying as well as her writing her Name on a clean patch of dirt that I have not planted any plants yet in my home with her paw before leaving suddenly." He wondered out loud as a sudden strong breeze blew past him making him turn his head to avoid getting blinded by the dust that accompanied it which in turn made him look at the Forest beyond the fence.

"Come to think of it, when the examiner told us the second part of the exam will be happening here as well as its name, I think I saw her looking at me for a moment before turning her head and moving on. After I got the waver I visibly showed fear from what I read there, but, somehow, I thought of this place as safe, and also the monsters the waver told us to watch out for, the Giant Leeches and Tigers did not show themselves near us though we did get a Giant Snake as replacement but now that I think about it, I wonder why." Naruto asked out loud before surging his shoulders as he went back towards his previous thought.

Recalling the second time he dreamt of the red haired youth in more detail as well as the 1st time he dreams of his blond female counter part which showed him the 1st time what she was wearing before disappearing made him recall the dream he had yesterday which seemed to be the complete scene.

"That must mean that something important will be happening for me today right? If so then I wonder what it could be. Also, I recalled being unable to sleep the previous night until seeing white feathers gently falling down before I began feeling sleepy as I heard someone saying 'Good Night Tou-sama.' to me." Naruto told himself before looking around to find himself at the stream.

"Whelp… Since I'm already here, I might as well get cleaned up." stated the blonde as he began taking his clothes off as well as taking out a towel from one of his few storage scrolls before jumping into the water.

Minutes later he resurfaced before deciding to swim around for a bit as he wondered what he could do now as he waits for the Finals for the Chuunin Exams later this day before the face of his 1st opponent appeared on his mind making a frown appear on the blonds visage.

"Neji Hyuuga… huh? His my 1st opponent, and our match is the very 1st one during the finals too so I decided to look him up, as well as his clan in the library but getting no info as the ones I needed are on the restricted area with the few days I had left due to the Perv dismissing me early for learning summoning quickly. It was also there where I learned who he was which made me want to look for him to learn more but no matter how hard I searched I could not find him. Come to think of it, he was the one who found me when Kakashi-sama chose training the Teme instead of me like many others do." He stated before sighing as he recalled what happened.

4 Curses

I had a feeling that time that the cyclops would chose the Teme but I still hopped he wouldn't at that time. But when I heard the rejection I anticipated though disappointment quickly rose from within me which seems to be something I usually felt with the Hokage. Shaking my head, I turned and told the cyclops. "I see, thanks for hearing me out then Kakashi-sama, have fun in your training with Chicken But." I told him surprising him and my other teammate. Said Cyclops quickly walked up to catch up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder told me that even if he could not train me, he had prepared another who could help him better only to get me brushing his hand off my shoulder with my own hand as an empty laugh exited my mouth.

"So you're tossing me to someone else huh? No thanks Kakashi-sama, I don't want to trouble anyone else like I'm doing to you right now." I stated surprising Kakashi as I began walking away only to be stopped when someone grabbed my wrist as Kakashi tried to deny my accusation of me being a bother to him.

"Then why do you and Hokage-sama keep secrets from me?" I countered shocking Kakashi as well as my female team mate who just caught up with us looking at me in surprise as she never heard me used the- sama honorific to anyone.

"You should know by now that to Shinobis, secrets are like weapons that cuts those unprepared." He tried to reason until I turned to look at the adult directly in the eye.

"Then you could've simply told me about who my parents But I guess since you never did, then they must be quite powerful to warrant not telling their child about them? I know you like Hokage-sama know them with how close you both are acting like old friends whenever we get mission and whenever I asked Hokage-sama about it his mood always changes to the negative before he tries to change the topic soon after assuring me that they loved me. I bet you don't want me to know due to the info or 'secret' as you said being something that will threaten the village if word of it spreads but you decided to keep it from me all the same. So both of you basically chose the village who at most hates me for something I don't have control over than me who you always kept in the dark." I stated silencing Kakashi as my female team mate looked at our supposed teacher in shock while I turned around and began walking away.

"Secrets are usually given to someone you trust so that means that you don't trust me which is understandable as I have one of your biggest lies inside me so if both of you won't trust me then I will offer both of you the same." I stated before giving the two a light wave but stopped before reaching a open corner where I could either turn to my left or right.

"If you did not keep it a secret then AsaHari, the one who tried to blow me up years ago might have protected me instead." I added before turning right and disappearing from their view.

I then went to the library to look up ways that could help me find the next chakra training level beside the Tree one Kakashi thought to us. Closing the book I found titled "The Basics of Chakra Excercises" where I saw the Tree climbing one Kakash I made me smile at the fact that the only time our sensei thought us something was when we have survived a situation that most Genin would have died from, plus, he could have thought us that lesson while we were still in Konoha but I then reminded myself that I can't expect that from a Bias Unteacher Like person like Kakashi. Letting out another empty laugh, I then decided to head to the Hot Springs to psyche myself into doing the next level of Chakra training and doing so at the Hottest Spring to motivate myself not to fail not minding the adult following me from the library as he tried multiple times and failing each time and falling in the boiling hot spring. This continued for a while until the adult tailing me found the Perv peeping on the girls in the Walled Springs a little ways from where I was and shouted out loud to alert the ladies which in turn beat the old man hard before batting him straight to where I was training and knock both of us out of the Hot Springs and out cold for hours.

When I woke the Pervert Greeted me before asking the blond if he wanted to learn summoning as his reward to me from cushioning their fall from the Hot Spring that coincidentally was placed on top of a hill. I accepted on the condition he oversees his chakra control training which the injured Perv accepted. After a while of observing he suggested that I roll up my shirt after watching the numerous failed attempts even though the next attempts slowly improved from the last one.

4 Curses

"Does that Perv have to sucker punch me to fix it though? It really hurt when he did." I asked rubbing my stomach cause of the phantom pain that suddenly appear due to the memory before seeing someone near 3 logs making me decided that I had enough swimming and stood up to go where I left my clothes and towel before drying myself as I headed towards the 3 logs.

4 Curses

"Huh? Is that you Hinata?" He asked making the said girl jump as she turned to see who it was only to see the blond in nothing but a towel as he began putting his shirt on just as the towel around his body fell. And with it the lavender haired lady's body became flushed crimson as she fainted just as the blonde's face sprang up from his shirt shocking him as he ran and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Hey! Hinata! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked as he lightly shook her receiving no response, making him sigh as he slowly lowered her unconscious form as he headed to where he threw his jacket and pants before his mad dash to catch the lavender head to finish getting changed before returning towards her and carrying her into a pig back before heading towards his apartment, hoping that his Land Lady was done cleaning.

4 Curses

Slowly opening the door to his apartment the blond sighed in relief when he saw no one inside. He then entered and placed Hinata on his bed as he began boiling water and taking out 2 cups of Instant Ramen before waiting for the water to finish heating up. Minutes later it did so the blond brought the 2 cups and the heated water on the small table near his bed before breaking open the seasoning by opening one of the cups before pouring hot water on it as he repeated the action for the other before sealing both up as he heard Hinata waking up.

"Where am I?" she asked not really expecting an answer until the blond did telling her she was in his home. The lady then turned to his direction rubbing her eyes to clear her vision for a bit before realization dawn to her, as well as his words before she began stuttering his name.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" she asked in disbelief making him smile as he nodded.

"That is right Hinata! It's me, so how are you, you gave me quite the shock when you suddenly fell unconscious after seeing me. I'm not that terrifying am I?" He asked making her rapidly shake her head making him smile.

"Glad I'm not to your eyes. Anyway, why were you waiting there when we met?" he asked making Hinata think for a bit before telling him she was there as it was where she and Kiba was planning to meet before going to the arena.

"Then we better head back there then or Kiba will have my hide." Naruto stated happily until he heard tapping sound where he had left the cups to see a Small Yellow Fox tapping the top of one the Instant Ramen making Naruto smile as he removed one of the cup's covering and gain an appreciative yip from the fox before it began digging in with much gusto as Naruto watched the fox eat with a very bright smile as Hinata look at the two in interest before asking a question.

"Is that Fox a pet of yours Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked grabbing the attention of the blond who shook his head.

"No she is just a Fox who has been visiting me from time to time to share my love of Ramen. Speaking of which, you can have the other and eat it as we head back to your meeting place." Naruto answered as he took the other cup and pushed it in front of her making her shake her head.

"N-No you eat it. After all you're the 1st one fighting in the exam right?" she asked making the blond look down.

"Your right… I'm the 1st one to fight your Cousin… The one Lee said is the strongest Konoha Genin…" Naruto said silently before looking back to Hinata.

"Is he as strong as everybody says he is?" He asked nervously as Hinata nodded making the blond look down once more while the Small Yellow Fox silently watched what happened while continuing to slurp the Ramen. The conversation continued with the blond expressing his opinion of not being strong enough to defeat him and his fear of failing which the Lavender haired one answered that even if he failed, he was a Proud Failure and other such words which seem to lift his spirits up as he stood and began heading towards the door before stopping as his hand grasped the door handle.

"You know, ever since we 1st met. I always thought of you as…" he began as Hinata's heart began to race while the Yellow Fox glared at her.

"A kind person that cares for a lot people and wishes peace more than anyone so much so that I wanted to tell you to quit as a shinobi as you will encounter many hardships with the attitude as the Shinobi System is one ruled by Hatred and Power after which would surely crush you and you wishes" Stated Naruto making Hinata look down in sadness as tears started welling up her eyes.

"But you know what? After talking to you now, I think you are exactly what we need to end the Shinobi System and replace it with Everlasting Peace nurtured by Love and Understanding." The blond stated turning around to give her a bright smile.

"And besides, I like you!" he stated happily as he turned the door's knob and exiting his apartment and leaving the door open as he waited for Hinata to join him outside only to see the clock in his home telling him he was going to be late, so with a quick apology to her he told the lady whose body had turned completely scarlet "I'm going on ahead! Please come because I will beat Neji! It's a promise of a lifetime!" he stated happily before bolting away as the Small Yellow Fox finished up the cup of Ramen she was eating before jumping at the open window which was where she entered before. She looked down to glare at the still frozen lady before jumping down from the window and disappearing from sight.

4 Curses

A pair of blue eyes watched the blond haired male talk to a youth a year older than him who lay on the ground of the arena about Dropouts and Genus making its owner smile before seeing the ref begin to declare the blond winner.

'I can't have that now, as I found someone who might be worthy to join Tou-sama's clan' thought the blue cat like eyed watcher as she shouted out her wish.

"Do not stop the match!" called out a voice stopping the ref's announcement as a Small Yellow Fox dropped into the arena floor shocking everyone who saw it slowly walking towards the blond with no sign of injury whatsoever from landing from a tree 10+x or more than her height.

"Naru? What are you doing here? And was that voice we heard yours?" asked a confused blond before seeing the Fox smile.

"That is right Tou-sama, I have come here to do what we agreed upon years ago. Though the planned time was when you officially became a Chuunin, that won't be the case as the exam would soon be cancelled." She stated shocking everyone who heard before sudden bright yellow flames erupted and engulfed the small fox as a tall pillar of Yellow Flames shot up and fell around her obstructing everyone's view of her for a moment before disappearing to reveal a yellow masked 15 year old female with twin ponytails and with fishnet shirt and stockings covered by her yellow long loose sleeved shirt and pants while wearing Orange Shinobi Sandals.

"You are her!? One of the 2 I saw in my dreams recently!" stated Naruto in disbelief before remembering something she stated earlier.

"Wait a minute! You called me Tou-sama! Why did you…" Naruto began before seeing the blond go down on one knee and bowed to him.

"Yes, I am the daughter you created and named Naruko! It has been years since our last meeting and I am very glad you are well Tou-sama." She stated as she looked up to the shocked eyes of Naruto shortly before lunging up to tackle the surprised blond male before locking her lips towards his just as both fell to the ground.

Silence quickly followed the stadium while Naruto felt himself sink into a blue abyss as 4 videos of the red head he dreamed about covered his front, back, left and right before two more appeared, one below and the other on top as he floated inside trying to watch all 6 videos not noticing his spiky blond hair flopping down and changing color to red which was also happening to his body as black mist slowly began escaping his prone body shortly after a sudden burst of wind blasted his supposed daughter away as the Hokage appeared looking at the black mist surrounding the boy in worry.

"Stay clear of the black mist!" ordered the aged Hokage prompting the ref to quickly pick up the injured Neji and jump away the mist quickly grew and swirled around Naruto.

"Mou! Tou-sama knew I would try that huh?" stated the lady who named herself Naruko standing up from the hole in the stadium was blasted to as the Hokage appeared behind her, kunai on her throat glaring at the lass.

"What did you do to Naruto?" he asked her seriously making her look at him with a smile.

"Don't worry Jiji, I just unsealed the seal I placed on Tou-sama that he asked me to place on him years ago." She stated before pointing at the black mist which was quickly shrinking.

"See? The Mist of Terror is quickly being sucked in the Taizaimaru." She stated pointing at the sword that suddenly appear on the male's person which seemed to be gathering the mentioned Mist of Terror inside it's scabbard and within seconds the mist was long gone revealing a older male with red hair.

"Where is Naruto?" asked the Hokage drawing some blond from the blond female on his hand as he sank his Kunai to her throat a bit.

"Is this how you treat Konoha's future Hokage? I'm hurt Jij!" she stated though she did not look like She was in pain at all making the Hokage get into eye contact with one of the Anbus that came down with him before he eyed the male and looking back to person who nodded before checking the male's wrist to feel a pulse before looking up to nod at the Aged Hokage.

"Now you have to pour chakra to Tou-sama to wake him from his slumber, go on Jiji." Naruko stated happily making the Hokage look at her.

"Why are you looking at me for? Go on! I won't run!" she stated honestly as the Hokage looked at her for some seconds trying to see if she was showing any sign of dishonesty before letting her go.

Heading to the prone form of the 15 year old male and placing his hands on his chest as he began pumping chakra as he looked at the closed eyes of the male as he recalled years ago him and his Anbus cornering the 2 females into the training area now known as the Forest of Death before the two were swallowed up by the same Black Mist alongside the blond they were carrying and a certain Uzumaki mask.

He ordered an Anbu try to sense what the mist was but when said Anbu reported that the Mist was nothing more than an ordinary one, Hiruzen then order the same Anbu to go in and see if Naruto was within it which his subordinate obliged and soon said Anbu came near the mist before said mis suddenly engulfed the surprised operative before a loud scream was soon heard seconds later as the mist released the Anbu who fell back with both of his hands tightly gripping his throat, his mask falling as his back reached the ground revealing his face frozen in absolute fear his chest still as his blood shot eyes.

After that, he decided to fence off the training area and put on a guard on watch to make sure no one goes near the Black Mist twenty-four seven in shifts. The monsters inside seemed aware of this as well as none came near it. The Hokage order some researchers to try and get a sample but the mist seemed to be sentient enough pull away from the glass Jar the researchers had and when said researchers tried to follow the mist quickly enveloped them resulting in the same ear splitting scream before being release by the mist dead. Hiruzen then ordered the destruction of the mist, but no matter the attacks shot to it. The mist quickly reformed not letting them see what it was covering before expanding in retaliation forcing the attackers to retreat knowing fully well the result of being consumed by the mist. After that, the training area was roped out of bounds to anyone as it was renamed The Forest of Death.

Years later though, it suddenly disappeared to show an unconscious Naruto who could only recall AsaHari's attack as his most recent memory reappeared.

A grunt was soon heard taking his mind off the memory as he looked at the males slowly opening his eyes with his own and seeing white slit eyes inside a round eye splitting it into two edges with those near each ear having red and those near the nose being yellow.

The old men then saw the slit on the male's eyes widen and change color before becoming Orange as veins began appearing around his eyes much like the Hyuugas. The Hokage found he could not look away until the 15 year old male finally spoke.

"So that is the Truth behind the Uchiha Massacre." He stated as his eyes returned to slit as he stood up breaking eye contact with the Hokage as he looked at his supposed daughter.

"You really have a death wish if that fail safe of mine activated." He stated making the female rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's been Years since I last saw you so you can't blame me for my stunt right Tou-sama?" she asked innocently making the red head shake his head.

"Except that stunt of yours could have easily killed you. I did not create you just so you could kill yourself to become one." Naruto said before turning around to look at Neji. "So, you think Neji is a good enough candidate to join the Uzumaki?" he asked to the shock of the person as well as those around as Naruko eagerly nodded.

"That is right Tou-sama! After all, he is just like you before Tamamo-sama and Shiro-sama found you!" she stated happily. "Plus he has the Uzumaki Seal those Hyuugas stole from us long ago!" she added shocking everyone especially the said clan as well as the young clan Prodigy.

"You Fraud, how DARE you demon accuse our house of thievery!" stated one of the female elders of the clan who was the oldest that is watching the match.

"Stand Down Namikaze! " Was the sudden order of the red head just as a Flash of Yellow appeared behind the Hyuuga elder kunai already drawing blood to the shock of everyone especially the elder who on the receiving end of the blond man's glare.

"Yo-Yondaime-sama!" stuttered the elder in shock as the blond pulled the kunai away from the elders neck though he did so in way that led to giving the elder a shallow cut as he stood to his full height so that everyone could see him.

"Naruko!" order the red making said blond flash right in front of her Tousama in the same Yellow Flash.

"H-Hai Tou-sama!" she stated before her body shivered as she saw him turn to her.

"What did I say about brining Servants that you cannot control with you?" Naruto asked making her copy what a certain shy Hyuuga did as she looked down before another flash of yellow light appeared near her the blond male appeared in a low bow.

"Naruko is not at fault for my coming here as I forced her to take me along so please give to me the punishment you would have given to her Naruto." He stated before said red head flicked his finger which was coated with red chakra on his forehead which sent him speeding into the wall with so much force that he went thru it and into multiple trees that began falling much to the shock of everyone except Naruko who was now shivering from head to toe.

"You forgot –san Servant! I guess you still think yourself my father when you chose the idiots here instead of me, makes me wonder what my mother saw in you." stated Naruto before turning to the now cowering Hyuuga.

"You are right though in your Demon accusation as I have released him so that he could be with his love ones, free of the 2 Curses that had plagued him and his predecessor which now haunts me as well my very own Curses as well as another I created out of foolishness. I am definitely a demon though not unlike the other Uzumakis who receives longer life spans due to their demon heritage for I am The New Kyuubi! The guardian and father of the 1st Uzumaki!" declared Naruto to the shock of every one present as Naruko looked at him with sadness.

Next Chapter: Chapter 2 Shadow of Light.

So what do you think? Good, Bad, in the middle? You decide. Like always, please R+R or Read and Review with simply praise welcome. Though Constructive input on how I can improve my story telling and/or Grammar are very much appreciated. Hope this turned out okay and like I said, this will be the one I will try doing solo though I'd very much appreciate all Constructive Criticism you can give me to help get better here in either Grammar or Ways to tell the story or both.


	2. Chapter 2 Shadow of Light

Naruto and the 4 Curses of Destruction

Summary: After Naruto's initial encounter with Orochimaru at the Forest of Death, and having the seal placed on him, dreams revolving around a red haired youth and blonde who looks like his Sexy no Jutsu counterpart have been appearing as he slept. What do these dreams mean? Grey, Red Haired, Ooc with a dash of God like most of the time Naruto being paired with Hinata and Hanabi or a Harem .I will explain my reason for this changed Naruto in later chapters as well as the Gedo Mazou being his Kryptonite if caught unawares.

Disclaimer: Is this plot animated? If not then I obviously don't own Naruto (Sorry for forgetting this in the 1st chap.)

Alostblueidiot: Thank you very much for the Reviews, Alerts and Faves though I wish there were at least half of those that faved and Alerted this story to review the story on at least way to improve my grammar so that my next chap would be better than the 1st one. Anyway, I'm pretty surprised on the Author Alert and fave when there isn't much activity in my 2 other stories but maybe I can change that as well as increase reviews I get with future uploads. Anyway, since I believe my ANs are not your reason for coming here. On with the story! Oh yeah! Since this site changes links in stories. For my youtube channel, simply search for my channel there which is CVic Magpantay. I hope to see you there as well with either pm or video comments at least.

Chapter 2 Shadow of Light

"Haha… HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! What a deluded brat you are! You're not Kyuubi you're just his jailor!" stated the elder he balloon like stomach jumping with each of her laughs as he fat fingers with crystal rings on each of her fingers could be seen as she tried to no avail in stopping her laughter with her expensive, clean and straight clan dress that soaked up her sweat making those who looked at her after her outburst turn away with looks of disgust while the red head look at her carefully His fox like eyes not blinking at all as a sudden weak breeze blew his short red hair as his Grey face masked remained still with a very familiar googles on top of his grey fishnet shirt where his chest could be seen, around his neck, his White, Loose, Long Sleeved Shirt moving as a stronger wind hit his upper body, playing with the garment while his Black Pants remained still as his white shinobi sandals.

"You rejecting the accusations you had been throwing at Tou-sama all those years now make me question your sanity Senile Old Bat! Has your memory left you along with Intellect?" asked Naruko much to the shock of the Hyuuga Elder who rose quickly with her oval belly going from left to right repeatedly in response as she began to bellow her answer but was interrupted by the Hokage's louder shout of confirmation, agreeing to her to try and dispel Naruto's previous declaration even though he found himself not believing that Naruto was still just a Junchuriki now with the power he used on his previous successor.

"Cut the Grandfather Act Hokage-sama, you should know by now that I am no longer his jailor from the power I displayed. If you still think you can keep my secret from the younger generation in order to protect me then stop, I don't need your protection or the numerous lies you kept feeding me as well as your maneuvers to steer the conversation away from it. It is my secret and I shall do with it as I see fit. Or are you going to force your way like you have done with that law of yours? I bet you do as you wouldn't want to lose control of your strongest weapon." Naruto stated turning to look at the Hokage who tried to deny his claim but was silenced when he saw Naruto looking at him.

"I'm a weapon weather you like it or not, forged by the fires of this villages misplaced Hatred. Hammered between the Lies and Isolation your law has given me. And with the power from 2 of my predecessors, I am one that many would obviously desire but I now carry the Duties and Promises Kyuubi-san had given before his mind fell towards his predecessor's Curse of Destruction which I also possess now. As well as his and mine though I thankfully found a way to seal the 4th one I foolishly created. Until I complete those Duties and Promises, I don't have time for you meddling into my affairs so save it for the Gennins of this village. Once completed that, only then will I begin think who to serve after Naruko's life ends." declared Naruto as he turned from the aged Hokage who looked down as he looked up at the elder.

"Right then, so what was your answer again Hyuuga-sama?" asked Naruto before the elder stood up to point at him.

"What makes you so sure that we stole the Caged Bird Seal from the Uzumakis? We are Konoha's most loyal and oldest clan! How dare you accuse us of stealing a seal we have developed by ourselves! " asked the elder angrily

"While I did not claim your clan of disloyalty, if your other wish was why I questioned your loyalty it is because you had abandoned the Duty given to you by the Brother of The Sage of Six Path's Hamura-san and left the gate way to the moon you were supposed to be guarding forever letting Madara take the Living Cage Corrupted by the Bijuu's power, the Gedo Mazou Statue." The red head answered back making many people began to murmur as the elder point a rapidly shaking and sweating finger at the red head in retaliation.

"Mad Demon, Madara is already dead! Dead!" accused the elder as the red head.

"It does not concern me if you believe me. I'll let everyone here be the judge of that." declared Naruto before turning to look at the shocked Neji.

"I guess I should heal you 1st if I'm ever going to test you. Though, with Naruko's recommendation, I guess giving you the 2nd trial would be okay. Thankfully, you have our Servant seal on that your ancestors can't even activate the 1st original function." Explained Naruto to the Neji

"Stop him Hokage-sama! Before the Demon Brat kills the boy!" yelled the same elder hysterically making the red head turn towards her.

"Who do you think I am Hyuuga-sama?" he asked the elder slowly.

"That's simple! You're the Demon Brat Uzumaki Naruto!" blew the elder making the Hokage frown as he began to order his Anbu to apprehend the elder before a hand fell on his shoulder making him turn to look at the owner to see Naruko smiling at him and shaking her head, her twin, blond pony tails moving along as put a hand on her yellow mask before pulling it down to reveal very familiar three whisker marks on each cheek as her black fishnet under shirt as well as stockings could be seen connected towards her yellow long, loose sleeved shirt as well as yellow pants connected towards her orange shinobi sandals.

"Did you forget what Tou-sama told you? You better do as he tells you until we've finish Kyuubi-san's undone promises and duties. By then, he might be more open to listen to the two of us. Anyway, Dad's got this under control so you can just watch old man, though I'll have some fun with that 'Bloated Fleshbag' as Kyuubi-san would have." Naruko told him before pulling away her arm on his shoulder before both turned towards the fuming Hyyuga Elder.

"What was that you called Tou-sama you Wrinkly, Sweaty, Senile Old Bat? Uzu-what?" Naruko asked as she drilled her pinky into her ear.

"I said Uzumaki Naruto you Devil Spawn! UZU…maki!" began the elder before the name finally registered to her and the others.

"Very good, here is a cookie." Naruko stated happily before pulling out a cookie from inside her black fishnet shirt and right between the twin mounds on her chest and then throwing it like a shuriken straight towards the Hyuuga's mouth with such force that her head arced and fell on the floor behind her seat. Smiling she turn back to see Naruto looking at her making her rub the back of her head while smiling sheepishly as the red head shook his head before turning back to see the Elder getting back to her seat coughing violently.

"That is right! I'm an Uzumaki, one of the few remaining here. And as such, I know the full function of the seal you placed on Neji-san, the one you know which has caused his anger on the Main Branch and sadly on Hinata-san who did not wish for any of this. As such…" he stated before doing a hand sign very familiar to Neji as he began bracing for the pain that came with it which did happen though it only lasted for a second.

"That was not really one of its original functions though as it happens when one who isn't chosen by the Uzumaki's Protector uses it." Stated the Redhead before doing the sign once more only for it to be surrounded by a light red glow.

"This is one of its original uses." He began before activating it and making a light red coat of chakra suddenly surface from the seal and enveloped Neji's whole body as multiple hisses were heard where his wounds quickly healed just as the 1st cloak tail appeared with fox like pair of ears on top of his head also accompanying it.

"Now then, are you ready for the 2nd Servant Test of the Uzumaki Neji-san? The goal for this test is to hit me at least once while keeping control of the cloak as well as surviving my counters in my base form so are you ready?." questioned the red head as he jumped back while flipping in the air before going getting down to the same ready position as Lee with his sword slung unto his back diagonally.

4 Curses of Destruction

Neji began pondering his options as he open and closed his hand into fist. He could refuse the challenge he would obviously fail after seeing Naruto's new found power when he flicked his supposed father, Yondaime-sama miles away and things remain the same or he could accept it to try out the new power Naruto has given him even though he knows he won't win even with it. After careful consideration, he decided of the former as both choices led to defeat anyway but at that time, his blond adversary's words rang into his mind.

'That is because unlike me you are no failure!' Those words made him smile as he went into the ready stance of the Juuken as the red tail moved from left to right as if to signify his anticipation in fighting the obviously stronger now red haired opponent once more with the surge of power the cloak gave him as he told himself. "He is right, I am a prodigy and as such I can certainly complete this test of his. After all, he did say I only need to hit him once. And I don't believe him to be someone who gives a Test I can't do." He reasoned with himself before smiling as he answered "Ready!"

4 Curses of Destruction

While Neji was pondering things Naruko pulled the Hokage's shirt granting her his attention as she pointed at the 2 entrances, as well as exit of the arena on each side making him nod as he began heading towards the opposite of where she was heading. As she reached the wall near the entrance she turned to look at the Hyuuga Elder who seemed to be talking with someone.

"Tou-sama, it's seems that the Hyuuga Bitch is planning something!" she though before suddenly hearing his voice in her head.

"She might be telling the other Hyuuga Elders to gather the other Branch members now that their inability to utilize the seal they stole from us is revealed. Have your 2 other servants survey their actions." answered Naruto's voice in her head just as she heard Neji words.

"Shota! Oni! White Main Old." She stated before 2 people covered by the shadows of the entrance near her disappeared though not before one of them silently stated his dislike to his codename with his male voice.

"Match 1 Naruto Versus Neji Resume!" announced Genma before jumping away as Neji dashed towards the red head and disappeared, reappearing shortly after behind him with a palm strike only for his attack to phase through the red head before feeling Naruto grab his wrist and then throw him into one of the walls as soon as their places changed.

Spinning in the air Neji landed on the wall before kicking off of it and lunching 2 Shurikens towards Naruto, one with each throw which sped towards the red head faster than any of his throws before only to see the 1st one phase through him while catching the other. He then saw Naruto throw the one he caught towards him with tremendous strength making Neji bend his head side to evade but was barely able to do so as his cheek gained a shallow cut from the speeding projectile. He then heard someone punching the ground making him turn to see Naruto hand on the ground creating a crack deep and wide enough to swallow him whole on the ground he would be standing. Looking around, he saw a tree near the walls as he wondered if he has enough Ninja wire to reach it before the red tail lengthened and grabbed the tree pulling him away from the crack receiving a clap from the Red Head.

"Very good, looks like you know how to control the cloak somewhat but you still have yet to land a hit on me. Are the talk about you being a prodigy lies or are you holding out on me?" asked Naruto his face remaining the same as ever making Neji look at him.

"I will once I find out how my 1st attacks keep going through you though I believe you have more up your sleeve right?" challenged Neji making Naruto nod.

"Though I'll only use that going through defense you speak of as me going all out to you is too soon." He stated making Neji grin.

"We'll see about that!" countered Neji, accepting the challenge as he dropped down into the Hakke Rokuju Yonshou stance before disappearing and reappearing in front of the red head and initiating the 1st strike and going through him once more. Sensing an imminent attack behind him, Neji smiled before spinning fast creating a dome of blue chakra the enveloped him. The larger dome than the one he used before when he fought the blond began affecting the winds as some spectators had to cover their eyes to shield them from the dust the wind could have possibly carried as Neji saw two red heads about to attack the dome from opposite directions. One near that the other prompting him to stop his spin as he put both hands into his kunai and shuriken pouch each before throwing the contents he grabbed from it towards the nearest blond only for all of it to phase through the red head as he began to spin once more before 2 hands suddenly appeared below him dragging him into the ground soon after until only his head was the only part of his body seen above ground.

"You seemed to have found out how I managed to dodge your attacks, though you seem to rely too heavily on your Clan Techs." stated Naruto as he burst up from the ground in front of him Neji as the 2 other red heads disappear like a mirage.

"You think? You better not think I have lost yet as I have learned in our earlier match that Battle Prowess isn't the only deciding factor." He stated before a hiss was heard shortly followed by a large explosion obscuring the view for both.

"Nicely done Neji-san, thinking 2 steps ahead and stalling me with talk as the exploding tag you placed near you explodes. Though, I must say that is quite a daring trap you set up as you could have very well been included in it" Naruto voice stated besides the wall with the tip of his pants slightly blackened by the explosion as he slung Neji's arm over his shoulder who was smiling.

"I can't lose to you 2 times in a row now can? Even though you are stronger now than before when you were a dumb blond. You claimed I was a prodigy so I have to prove to you that I am lest you retract it and be disappointed on my capabilities." answered back the younger male.

"True." Naruto stated before going over the medical team to lay Neji on the stretcher as he felt his body growing heavy.

"You should train your endurance once you're able as the cloak sap your strength faster while it is on." warned Naruto making Neji nod his head.

"Traitor, how dare you become friends with the enemy, you will Die for that!" blew the female elder as she activated the hand sign for their precious Caged Bird Seal only for her to hold her head screaming as the seal itself appeared on her forehead.

Seeing this, Naruko sent a mental order towards her 2 servants as she watched Naruto address the heavily panting Elder.

"I had modified the seal when I activated Neji-san's seal so that any none Uzumaki who tries activating it get the seal placed on them instead which activates whenever they initiate the seal though…" Naruto explained before waving his hand towards her making the seal disappear from the female elder.

"There is no need for that anymore." He finished receiving a glare from the elder.

"How DARE you do this to me You Demon Brat! You will regret this! I will activate the seal on all the TURNCOAT Branch members and kill them before they can rebel!" she declared madly as Hokage began ordering his Anbu's to apprehend the mad woman.

"You are welcome to try. Though, I won't remove the seal for you a 2nd time." Declared Naruto shocking both Neji and the Hokage as the mad female elder blew out a hysteric laughter as she sent a Mental Message towards all of her Elder cohorts to begin their plan only for her hysteric laughter to turn into a loud gasp of Horror as screams of pain came to her mind as response but it was of her Cohorts.

"So you've experimented on your allies to see if I'm bluffing. As expected of the only child of the one who plotted the destruction of the Uzumakis. The last Hyuuga during the time they invaded Uzushio. Your hatred for us just like those of the Senju and Uchiha before the shinobi village system never did disappear even when we both joined Hashirama-san village Konoha. Evident as day, I bet you even Madara's help in that in exchange for the location of the gateway to the moon. Though thankfully some of those born after did not like your actions as well as few others regretted the deed in time" Stated Naruto as he slowly walked towards the shadows of the arena walls and disappearing.

"For you though…" began his voice now right behind the Elder Hyuuga's VIP box making said Elder run to the other side only to run straight into the red head making her fall on her butt as Naruto stretched out his hand towards her forehead as light black mist began escaping the scabbard behind him from one of the skeletal arms holding the hilt to the scabbard unlocking from its position. The Elder tried to move but found her entire body violently shaking, unable to move even her head as a feeling of Absolute Terror froze her in place just as Naruto placed his hand on her forehead.

"We can't have you not receive the same punishment as those you have brainwashed into your Main Family superiority religion and let you steal something else for your mad designs. Thieves should be labeled that they can't steal from others anymore and I thank you for your help but leaving you alone while the others live with the mark of their Felony isn't possible so I shall cage you with fleeing wings into the cage of your making." He stated before withdrawing his hand as the Stolen Seal of the Uzumaki, her beloved Caged Bird Seal was once more on her head as Naruto slowly turned to walk to the shadows where he was engulfed yet again and disappeared returning to the shadows of the arena soon after as he looked at the medics while the Hyuuga Elder fainted back in her vip box in a puddle of her own shame.

"What are you still doing here? Aren't you going to put Neji-san into a bed so that he can rest?" Naruto asked snapping the Medics back to their task as they began lifting Neji up before heading out of the Arena as Neji mouthed "Thank You!" to him which he answered with a nod before he turned to walk away from the arena with Naruko tailing behind him.

"I see you found 2 more efficient servants!" he stated making her smile.

"That's right Tou-san, and they are quite fast too! They were back here soon after Mistifying those religious zealots and those old elders where they were gathering our future servants! Anyway, they really want to talk to you so here let me introduce you though as I'm sure you already know who they are." Stated Naruko as 2 people appeared besides her, one Taller than the other sporting a long cleaver like sword, while the other, shorter with mask usually worn my shinobi hunters covering his face.

"It's been a while Zabuza-san, Haku-san I see you took Naruko's offer to serve under her." Naruto stated making the taller one nod as Naruko happily hugged Haku's arm and place it in between her breast much to the younger male's discomfort.

"As you can see brat, if I didn't then my weapon here would neglect his training and loose his edge while become your daughter's plaything. Though I must congratulate you for how you handled that Elder." Stated Zabuza as he and Naruto watch Haku try not to look or hold the blonde's breast as he tries to free his arm from her.

"Na-Naruko-san, please let go! You're embarrassing me right in front of Zabuza-san!" requested Haku making Naruko laugh louder.

"Hahaha, Shota-chan is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" stated Naruko.

"Please stop calling me by that name Naruko-san, Haku is fine." He requested making the blond look at him.

"Then call me Naruko-chan first! Then I'll call you Haku-chan!" stated Naruko before bringing out the dreaded puppy dog eyes which Haku seemed to have anticipated as he was looking anywhere but her before she even used it which resulted in Naruko rubbing her cheeks to his as she said "Shota-chan it is then!" much to the youths discomfort.

"When are you visiting Kirigakure to meet the Mizukage? I want my chance of asking that puppet questions after you have extracted info from the weakling." Questioned Zabuza making Naruto place a hand on his chin as he contemplated on his question while ignoring Haku's numerous requests for help which Zabuza seemed to also be doing though the bandage wrapped around his mouth seemed to move into a slow grin over time.

"2 month after the exam, maybe half a year at most as there is still so much to do in Konoha before moving on, plus, if I don't help Naruko on her road to be Hokage we will never hear the end of it." Naruto stated getting a nod from Zabuza "We can't have her deafening our ears faster than she's already doing now. Thankfully Haku helps lessens the chance of her babbling loudly when he is near her." stated Zabuza before feeling someone grab one of his arm with 2 hands

"Za-Zabuza-san!" cried Haku as Naruko continued the rub her cheeks towards him while hugging him tightly.

"Naruko, what of the Snake's location?" ask Naruto making her drop Haku before saluting her father much to the relief of Haku.

4 Curses of Destruction

"Even if you look like your happy with her finally releasing you I bet you secretly liked being her Toy." stated Zabuza shocking his student as well as causing his face to go crimson at his teacher slash owners accusation making him quickly shake his head repeatedly.

"Yo-Your wrong Zabuza-san, I don't like it! And with her at the Fourth Cycle, her grip is so strong I could not escape! Also, I'm NOT her TOY!" reasoned Haku before shouting one certain word in his last sentence.

"Then why don't you just create a mirror to slip away from her grasp then?" Zabuza asked knowingly making his student open his mouth to deny it before closing it seconds later as the crimson color on his face increased.

4 Curses of Destruction

Back with the Father and Daughter duo, Naruko explained that Minato had found the snake and is currently watching him in the Hokage Box who was dressed as the Kazekage making Naruto nod. "That must mean, he killed the current Kazekage, meaning your intelligence on Oto and Suna attacking Konoha could easily be eliminated if reveal his deed. Guess the act had the intended effect of eliminating him on the thoughts of those watching as they well not believe the Demon Brat they thought of weak could defeat their hero Yondaime-sama." He stated making Naruko nod slowly.

"You could have flicked him lightly though after all, he is Namikaze Minato your…' she began before seeing Naruto turn to look at her.

"He lost that privilege the moment he chose the people who unsurprisingly betrayed his wishes. He is nothing more than your servant as well as our scout, at least to me he is. You are welcome to see him as a father just as your wish of being Hokage and abandoning your fami…" Naruto began before being interrupted by Naruko's shout of "Your Wrong!"

"He did NOT choose the village over you! He did not have a choice during that time! And I can be Hokage and still care about my family! Even you can…" she began but was interrupted by Naruto simply saying "Impossible."

"Yondaime-sama not having any choice is false. When one wishes for something with all his or her might, that wish will certainly come true with help from others as Time will test the wish along its journey. Though, when is the question to ask as well as who, the originator or another who has the same wish or one who decided to take up the wish and Yondaime-sama did not. No, it is more appropriate enough to say he as Hokage had to consider the village 1st as that is his Duty so once he was sure the village will be safe with the seal he will use on Kyuubi-san, he decided to conserve his energy to make sure the sealing goes well forgetting of the knowledge he read on how Jinchuuriki's are treated most of the time even if Kaa-san was explaining about it while keeping the chains on Kyuubi-san during that time. The thought of me suffering the same fate not crossing his mind as his trust for the village assured him that his decision is for the best. As it is a condition reflex for any leader to trust those he/she leads as not doing so makes leading harder. This in action on his part had him surrendering the Decision towards Sandaime-sama who chose the village as well due to him also being a Hokage." explained Naruto silencing Naruko.

"Had I been Hokage, I certain I would neglect my family in time as I never had one while focusing on doing my duties well so much as it is my dream in the past. That would in turn bar me form considering using Kagebunshin for things other than menial chores such as sending messages and maybe help an elder they encounter while traveling from once place to another." Naruto stated with certainty as Naruka stayed silence unable to see that scenario not happening.

"The position of Hokage or any other leader is one which redirects one's mind from his or her family as the fate of those he leads becomes their main concern and holding these positions slowly conditions one's mind to only see what is best for the people under their leadership and given enough time, the leader will forget their family entirely." Naruto added making Naruko violently shake her head in denial.

"When something is gained, another is lost, that is how things will always be. So every sentient being is given a choice that decides their life and one should stick to their choice no matter the hardship as looking back will only make the journey harder." added Naruto making Naruko finally voice her disagreement.

"That only applies to humans which is why they help each other to make the most of their limited life span! But us! The Uzumaki's who has Kyuubi's blood in our bodies live a Lot longer than any of them in their Limited Life span! Also! You have most of Kyuubi's power than I as well as all the Curses so you could do MUCH MORE with your power! You could help many in need! Heck, you could even destroy the Akatsuki in a single Night once we merge into o…" Naruko began but stopped once she saw Naruto look at her.

"Do you seriously believe that?" he asked her his eye never leaving her as she tried to confirm her earlier statement but unable to after considering things.

"True, I might be able to beat any of their members in a one on fight easily, but the organization as a whole will take longer without allies. Also, even if we do merge, we can only do so after extensive research less, we make a mistake as well as the 4th Curse destroying me. Not counting the possibility of you not returning once the deed is done." stated Naruto before turning his back at her.

"You still think that our Merging will return me to the person I was before but you should know that that illusion holds no ground as the me you see before will never change even if I am put at the helm of Namikaze Naruto." He stated making tears fall from Naruko's eyes

"Do not let the Illusion of our power also cloud you as power alone will not grant us victory. Also, even if it is true that with my power I can help many people you seem to forget the phrase in one of the many comics you loved when we were still in Kyuubi-san world. 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility.' As such before intervening to 'Help' we should always consider the pros and cons that will result from it as there will always be with every action for everyone. Those with great power though effects many people, a large area and even possibly, the whole nation and all its inhabitants so we must tread carefully." He added as he placed a hand on her shoulder before pulling it away and turning to walking away.

"I should visit Neji-san to ask him if he is going to join the Uzumaki and I believe Hiashi-san will be there so I can ask him about my request as well as an Alliance between the Hyuugas and the Uzumaki. Zabuza-san, Haku-san, assist Yondaime-sama in his guard on Orochimaru-sama." He ordered before hearing "Hai!" from both as the Teacher and Student disappeared.

"Are you going to ask him about that Coward Hinata?" asked Naruko angrily making Naruto turn his head to her and nod which only seem to anger Naruko more.

"Why do you need that Coward for? The other should be enough so why?" she blew out as Naruto turned his head back to his front.

"It is better that way incase an accident happens ending things early for one of them, though I don't plan on it happening under my watch." He answer making Naruko grab the back of his shirt with both hands to stop him from going.

"Then just take the other One! You don't need the Coward who left you beaten up with her aide when you rescued her ungrateful but! You don't need that Girl with her FAKE LOVE who never gets the NERVE to rescue you from the constant loneliness she could see you feeling MANY times when she was watching you! You don't NEED the one who did not do ANYTHING and caused EVERTHING! The one who caused you to CHANGE all because she does not have the backbone to throw EVERYTHING away for her SUPPOSED LOVE for Yo…" exclaimed Naruko hysterically before shutting up as she felt Naruto place a hand on her shoulder as he turned to face her, his eyes staring straight into hers.

"She is human. And even if she has the same eyes as the sage's mother Kaguya, you can't expect her to have the same drive in her Supposed Love for me as Kaguya's Love for Peace when she came to this land for the 1st time. Plus, with how different she is from her clan, her low self-esteem must have taken multiple blows from being berated by her own clansmen lowering it further to the point where she is passive to everything. You must applaud her though for not falling for that Hyuuga Elder's religion and keeping her unique character even after her mother died." Stated Naruto making Naruko mumbled a low agreement to his last words.

"That still does not excuse her for her not doing ANYTHING for you!" Naruko angrily added making Naruto nod.

"You may be right, but you are letting your feeling control you right now. You should recall that there is one other that caused me to change." stated Naruto making Naruko huff.

"You mean Jiji the closet perv that constantly lied to you. Well… At least he did something unlike Hinata the Coward!" she stated defiantly.

"You may be right. Sandaime-sama did created a law barring people from telling me half-truths that I might have been able to use to find the whole truth on my own instead of wasting my time wondering why the people in the village hated me. That action of his also led to my potential protectors and maybe trainers desire to killing me as well as themselves instead of protecting me while those from different village taking up their former desire if they are enemies of Yondaime-sama if he let the word out about my heritage free." agreed Naruto making Naruko look away unable to deny his words as Naruto turned around and began walking away.

"I'm going to where Neji is, I suggest you head back towards the spectator stands to watch the matches. Notify me if anything needing immediate attention happens via our Mind Link." requested Naruto before receiving a silent "Roger." from Naruko before she disappeared as Naruto continued his walk towards the Small Medical Bay inside the arena.

As he got near the open door, he hear two voices speaking inside making him stop to silently look inside to see as he expected Hinata's father talking to Neji, making him lean back on the wall as he decided to let the 2 finish their talk before entering himself.

4 Curses of Destruction

Minutes later, after he heard them finish their talk, he knocked on the wall making the 2 males turn to the doorway to see him enter.

"I see that you have finished your talk. Now then, I have come to ask if you wish to join the Uzumaki clan Neji-san." He asked making him hesitate as he looked at the Hyuuga head who was watching Naruto carefully before he looked down as he pondered how he should answer Naruto's question.

"If you are worried about the supposed conflict between the Hyuugas and Uzumakis then do not worry. I have no intention in exacting revenge on the current Hyuuga Main Branch as the sin of the past should not be passed towards their children. As such, I won't force you to join the Uzumakis like the other Branch Family." Assured Naruto

"But you would give them the Trials for the seals placed on them?" question the Hyuuga Matriarch making Naruto nod.

"I will, and if they pass, I will extend to them the invitation to join the Uzumaki which they can either accept or decline without fear for reprisals. If they fail though, I will simply erase the seal on them and they will be free to join back to the Hyuuga Clan which will be abolishing the Main and Branch family classification I believe?" Naruto asked receiving a nod from Hiashi.

"There is no point in a system born from Thievery after all. Plus, I believe the thieves you have marked for us will be enough to pick up the duties the Branch members had done before" agreed Hiashi before turning to face Neji. "I ask you Neji to consider Naruto's offer as with how you just passed his clan's 2nd trial, I believe you would be able to soar higher in his than our clan and make your father proud." Stated Neji's uncle much to his shock.

"Your father always cursed how he was born after me baring you from the Main Family where your talents could flourish so much so that he could not control his Hatred when both of you were watching me training Hinata. I made a mistake in thinking the hate I sensed was directed towards Hinata and jumped the gun, activating his seal. And for that I am sorry." He stated before turning to Neji and bowing lowly at him once more to the young youths shock.

"That was to be expected as family is one of the numerous factors in this world to cherish. " Naruto stated before turning towards Neji.

"Since Hiashi-san gave his approval, what is your decision? If you are still hesitant, then I can assign you as our proxy towards the Uzumaki's alliance with the Hyuugas. That way, you will also have the duty of protecting the Hyuugas... No the family your father had given his life willingly for." Naruto asked calmly making Neji smile before slowly nodding just as Hiashi asked a question.

"You wish to form an Alliance with us? Why?" he asked intrigued.

"Your Juuken is essential in protecting my brothers and sisters. In return, we will protect you, as well as train you to be stronger. I even planned on rejecting potential members that wishes your clan harm." stated Naruto making Hiashi ponder his words.

"The 5 Great Nations know of the Uzumakis as seal masters that could easily defeat any assault force anyone of the 5 Great Powers advance towards their land Uzushio. The Storage Seals that we all use for tools in fact came from them, granting them unimaginable wealth the Great Shinobi Nations could only imagine. It is also thru them that the Sealing Scrolls used for sealing techniques of enemies for research was gained. The 4 Great Nations would have invaded them had they not become allies with Konoha thru wed lock between Mito-sama and Hashirama-sama…" began Hiashi.

"…And after said wedding, the friendship between the 2 clans grew with Konoha gaining knowledge on the Sealing and Storage Scrolls 1st as well as it 1st seal master like Jiraya-san years later as the Uzumaki decided to share their Fuuin Jutsus with Konoha. This aged friendship is now on all their Chuunins to Jounins jackets after our mysterious disappearance so you are inclined to aid us. But the enemies we have stays you from agreeing for fear of you family… though I believe your main concern would be your daughters with one too weak to express herself while another caught up by the Hyuuga notion of strength undermining her growth as a person." completed Naruto making Hiashi nod in confirmation.

The red head then went down into one knee as he bowed his head piquing Hiashi's interest while Neji slowly pulled himself into a sitting position so that he could see the red head better.

"Then I ask you for both your daughters' hand in marriage!" Naruto declared shocking Neji so much his mouth was left open as Hiashi froze in place for seconds before falling back as he fainted making Neji turn towards him in surprise.

"So Hinata got her fainting spell from her father?" asked Naruto who was now standing to his full height as Hyuuga Neji… no it's Uzumaki Neji now smacked a hand on his face before slowly dragging it down as he began to worry if he made the wrong choice in joining the Uzumaki Clan.

Chapter 3 Proposals

CVic: So what do you think? Is it better than the 1st chapter? I hope so I did not get any grammar review in chap 1 that could have made this chapter better. Anyway, I hope I get more reviews from this, ESPECAILLY Constructive Criticism on my Grammar and or Story Telling. Until next time, hope you all have a nice day! CVic peace out!


End file.
